Kaya Toro
|blood type = A+|age = 21|hair type = Straight|hair color = Electric blonde|eye color = Blue|skin tone = Pale|height = 5'8"|weight = 114 pounds|occupation = Mercenary|base of operations = Wandering|marital status = Single|allies = Citizens of Ishgar|enemies = Criminals|magic = Reflector Lightning Magic High Speed|weaponry and armor = Thor (トール tooru)|kanji = カヤ トロ|alias = Toro-san (トロ-さん toro-san) The Maiden of Ishgar (土地 の 乙女 tochi no otome)}}Kaya Toro '(カヤ トロ ''kaya toro), better known by the public as 'Toro-san '(トロ-さん toro-san), is an infamous rogue bounty hunter that is renown throughout Ishgar as the number one killer of criminals and high-class dark guilds. The Magic Council themselves has recognized Kaya as a savior and hero to the continent, simply because of the sheer mass of evil she has conquered and defeated. Kaya herself says she does it because she loves the way people smile safely whenever she passes by, and how calm a crime-free city can feel. Appearance Kaya is a gorgeous young woman with a perfect hourglass figure and large blue eyes. Her most noticable feature is her electric yellow hair, which is almost always tied in a messy ponytail, with two strips from the back that rest on her shoulders. Kaya has an smooth, almond shaped face that looks almost porcelain under the right lighting, and small pouty lips that are almost always in a smile. She wears a rather skimpy dark blue latex suit that goes down to her hips and ends in a swimsuit-like fashion. A golden zipper runs all the way down the middle, and ends just below her belly button. On her arms, Kaya wears tight-fitting, long blue finger-less gloves, which help her grip and wields her infamous sword; '''Thor (トール tooru). Long dark blue latex tights run all the way up her legs towards her upper thighs, in where they end. Overall, Kaya's outfit is very similar to that of the one Mirajane wore during the end of the Grand Magic Games Arc. Personality Kaya has been described to have a perfect personality. She has always been shown to have a kind and caring heart, and constantly spouting words of encouragement and compliments to people she may not even know. These traits are balanced out by Kaya's level-headedness and ability to be serious in situations that call for it. Kaya will always help someone in need regardless of the consequences or difficulty, and this passion to aid anyone she may meet has dubbed her "The Maiden of Ishgar" (土地 の 乙女 tochi no otome) Kaya's ability to remain calm in harsh situations has granted her the upper hand in almost every battle she's been in, and it also aids her in everyday life. This ability is one of the main reasons Kaya is so patient and willing to fight for complete strangers. History Kaya Toro is actually a lacrima-based being, and therefore was created by an unknown scientist. The before-mentioned scientist created Kaya for the exact reason she lives today, to "rid the world of evil". Kaya for most of her artificial life, was a guard and protector of the royal family of Pergrande Kingdom, as they considered a synthetic human to be superior in battle than just a normal human, because of their practical immortality. When the new king and queen were crowned however, Kaya was exiled out of the kingdom and entire country, because of the new rulers "anti-magic" beliefs. After leaving the country, Kaya still continued to do exactly what she was programmed to; hunt evil, and protect innocence. To this day, Kaya Toro is wandering Ishgar in search of citizens in need or righteousness. Magic and Physical Abilities Extreme Speed and Agility: '''Being a robotic being, it is physically impossible for Kaya to run out of the breath or energy she needs for physical exertion. In addition to this, multiple springs and splints in Kaya's enkeleton allow her to be boosted during running, as well as assist her in jumping extreme heights. These skills allow Kaya to remain undetected during her numerous assassination missions, and keeps her from being struck with even the fastest spells and weapons in direct battle. This, along with her High Speed magic, can leave the opponent completely unable to detect where exactly she is. '''Amazing Intellect: '''While in her development stages, Kaya's main motherboard was completely overhauled with the known information of the world at the time, giving her massive advantages in battle, as she is able to identify any magics that weren't recently discovered, as well as identify certain tactics the enemy may be using, and counter them with her very own. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Kaya has 3 magical lacrima's installed into her endoskeleton, which either enhance her magical powers, or give her the extra that she may need to continue on in battle. These extra pockets of magical energy can be absolutely crucial in battle, and she is even able to trick the enemy into thinking she has exhausted her magical power, while in reality, she has much more stored away. '''Expert Swordswoman: '''If the opponent manages to survive Kaya's magic, Kaya has the option of resorting to her expert swordswoman abilities and techniques to defeat the enemy in a few swift slices. Kaya's blade of choice, '''Thor ((トール tooru), is extremely light-weight, allowing Kaya to swing it easily and silently, if she needed a non-magical assassination. Kaya herself has said that she has become so great at wielding her blade, that she often expresses that weilding it is like having a pillow fight... to the death, of course. Reflector (屈折 (リフレクター), Rifurekutā lit. Refractive) Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents. Reflector appears to be a very powerful form of Magic, with even Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, praising it.In spite of its undeniable advantages, however, this Magic suffers from several drawbacks: first, the user is capable of twisting anything aside from human bodies. Second, the user can only use their refracting powers on a single area at a time, either around themselves or elsewhere. Third, the user can momentarily twist objects with elastic properties, but these attempts will ultimately result in being ineffective towards restraining or harming the opponent, with the effected material eventually returning to its normal state. Finally, the illusions generated by the user are incapable of effecting individuals who possess artificial eyes. Reflector can also be used in conjunction with other forms of Magic: by employing it alongside Darkness Magic, Midnight was able to surpass the repelling power of Dan Straight's shield Ricochet by reflecting back the spell it had just repelled; he used a similar combination when pitted against Byro Cracy, refracting the range of the man's Nullification Magic and then assaulting him while he was temporarily defenseless with his Darkness Magic. * Distort Blade: By manipulating air with their Reflector, the user can generate blades formed of air, which can be utilized as a ranged attack by sending them flying towards a target. The generated slicing waves can vary in size and numbers, ranging from ones a small as a few inches; to larger ones capable of leaving long slashes on massive opponents. By waving one of their hands diagonally before themselves, the user can also generate a much larger slash, which is strong enough to easily slice through several stone buildings, cutting them to pieces. * Invisibility: Not really a spell but more so an ability. By distorting the light around themselves, the user is capable of hiding away their body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows them to move around unnoticed. While in such form, the user also shown capable of levitating in the air, rapidly appearing and disappearing from sight as if he was teleporting. However, it should be noted that perceptive Eye Magic such as Heaven's Eye can still spot hidden users. * Distort Shield: Before an incoming attack can reach them, the user twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. The user can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around their person, can flawlessly shield themselves from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. A master of this technique can even utilize it to reflexively distort incoming attacks while asleep. However, when the user is employing their refraction powers on the area surrounding them, they're incapable of using them elsewhere, and vice versa. Thus, when another area is being targeted, the user cannot properly shield themselves. * Gravity Distortion '(重力歪み, Jūryoku Hizumi): A powerful spell which Kaya initiates by swiping one of her arms before herself which causes a magic seal to appear beneath her targets. By binding gravity itself with her magic, she can create a gravitational well below his opponent(s) which causes the target to become the center of gravity thus attracting drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous mass; making the unlucky victim be vulnerable to omnidirectional strikes from debris, weapons of their teammates, magic attacks or even other people. After becoming the center of gravity, they are generally crushed by the rocks, soil, organic matter, etc. they are attracting. * '''Rift '(割れ目, Wareme): Using this spell, Kaya is able to create distortions in the barriers that separates dimensions, allowing her to re-position her own existence to another dimension, essentially allowing him to travel between and through dimensions while tearing the barriers that separate them. However, this can cause cataclysmic effects in its wake, since not just matter but energy is also "exchanged" or rather poured from one dimension to other, causing the "receiving" dimension to suffer tremendous damage. * '''Armed Murder (武装殺害, Busō Sechigai): By distorting an untwistable object such as a living being forcibly, Kaya can not only cause his opponents tremendous harm by twisting their limbs and torso, but also can cause them to spin in a cyclonic manner manner aimlessly as their body parts are being twisted simultaneously and obviously, soon enough the victims, being living beings with a low tension and strain reach their breaking point after which they are either left in a comatose state with broken bones and torn muscles or die; most victims either die due to the pain or due to having their internal organs twisted and ripped apart. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time.By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be inserted into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace '''spell. Interestingly, there has been a new discovery in how to manifest Lightning Magic by the same scientists that discovered the new way to utilize Light Magic, the artificial light of might. It is said that this way of using Lightning Magic is incredibly dangerous as it has a great risk of hurting the user's own body, especially their nervous system, and can even result in death. Nevertheless, to utilize this form of Lightning Magic, the user will amplify the bio-eclectic currents that exist within all aspects of their body, primarily in the nervous system, heart and muscles, to the point that they will force electricity to manifest around their very being and is fueled by their body and magic. By doing this, they are able to channel what has now been named '''bio-electricity (生体電気, Seitai Denki) in various ways: unleashing burst of bio-electricity that can fry a person from the inside-out and even being able to drain the bio-electical energies that may dwell within another being, in a way that is similar to Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. The user is also able to form constructs out of the bio-electricity drained or stored, find persons by sensing their bioelectrical presence and even scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. This method of Lightning Magic is best reserved for master of said magic as they have the understanding to fully performing and using this method to its maximum potential. High Speed (神足 Hai Supīdo) It is a type of Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down.When used in combat, High Speed can be very efficient as it increases the caster's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power.